spirit guide (sequel to all creatures)
by magikspides
Summary: follow up to all creatures great and small fic


TITLE; SPIRIT GUIDE. (SEQUEL TO ALL CREATURES GREAT AND SMALL)  
AUTHOR; MAGIKSPIDES  
RATING; R  
ARCHIVE; YES PLEASE  
  
  
Hannibal watched Face as he pottered about in the kitchen; it had been a few   
weeks since the incident at the sanctuary. Face turned,  
"What? "  
"Sorry Face, its just well."Hannibal trailed away for once lost for words, Face smiled,  
"Hannibal you don't have to tread on egg shells around m e, none of you do, although that is pretty much what you have been doing. I'm still me, I'm just new and improved as they say." Face said as he poured himself a fresh juice. Hannibal sighed,  
" What did happen to you Face can you tell us?"  
"I died."Face replied deadpanly as he put the carton of juice away. "Which by the way I do not recommend as it totally fucks your schedule for the day."  
"Face!" Murdock snapped hovering in the doorway.   
"Sorry I do know what you mean. To be honest a lot of what happened is fuzzy, all I know is I feel like a chrysalis, I went to sleep one day a caterpillar and woke the next day a butterfly.   
"You sound as nutso as Murdock."BA growled from outside on the porch. Murdock shot a mock hurt look,"I'm not nuts BA it says so on my inkblot paper!"  
Face laughed,  
"BA, Murdock isn't nuts just tuned to a different wavelength of life, don't make him nuts just different. As for Billy he's real, I can see him too."Hannibal choked and spluttered on his coffee and Murdock's expression changed to one of frightening sanity, BA stood up and walked into the kitchen.   
"Face what the hell are you talking about?" he seethed. Face shrugged,  
"I can see Billy, BA he 's chasing squirrels out their doesn't seem to quite grasp the fact they aren't foreign cats. I can also hear animals in my head, its weird, but it's made me feel so vital so alive. "Face was getting quite agitated a wide grin bursting at the seems his eyes dancing! Murdock walked forward,  
"Face, this isn't funny ..."  
"It isn't a joke, I feel alive, there's so much I feel driven to do. Starting with this case."He picked up an envelope and gave it to Hannibal,  
"Dress warm we're going to Canada." He chirped as he sprang out t he room, literally dancing up the stairs whistling.  
  
  
PART2  
  
BA wasn't a happy mudsucka, he was freezing his butt off trying to fix the broken down van, his baby never did like the cold, and this place was freezing, how Hannibal could've let Face lead them on this wild goose chase was beyond him. The others were all in the van huddled round the van heater, all that is except Face who had wandered off, seeming somewhat preoccupied. Face sniffed the crisp air, they weren't alone, and he could feel at least one pair of eyes on them. His hackles were well and truly raised. He turned and saw the lone wolf about 400 yards ahead of him, he smiled as he broke into a run .BA sighed as he slammed the bonnet shut, he'd done all he could, he gasped at the sight which met his eyes, Face frolicking in the snow with a bona fida wolf.   
"Hannibal!" he yelled,"Face is bein weird again!" the door of the van flew open.   
  
  
  
Face rolled in the snow and nuzzled the she wolf playfully, he was completely unaware of the bizarre spectacle he was providing for the others.   
"You came."The she wolf said effortlessly entering Face's receptive mind,  
"Of course, you knew I would, I couldn't let my family down."Face replied his blue sapphire eyes twinkling in the sun.  
  
  
  
PART 3  
  
  
Face glanced behind him and smiled,  
"Don't worry, they're with me. "  
"Including that red thing?"  
"The red thing has a name, and its Billy."Billy reposted hotly as he gambled up to them,  
"Funny looking dog!"   
"I'm as much a canine as you are wolfie!"   
"Now now you two play nice, Maya didn't mean any harm Billy."Face interjected as he watched the pair circle each other, "Hmmm looks like a start to a beautiful friendship."Billy shot him a look that could've killed, as did Maya. They both replied in unison,   
" Shut up Face!" Face sniggered as he turned and walked back to the van.   
  
  
  
  
Hannibal looked around the cabin, why did they always end up in a cabin? He thought to himself, they were also very isolated out here god knows where, and doing god knows what .He wasn't sure he could cope with this change in Face, he was trying, but this was pushing even his understanding to its limits. Face just wasn't the Face he knew and loved anymore, he was different in so many tiny ways, his manner, his attitude, and even the way he dressed was different. Hannibal was still waiting for some kind of explanation for why he'd brought the team out here into the back of beyond. Hannibal sighed heavily as he caught sight of Face bringing the rest of the groceries in through the window.   
"Hey Hannibal!"Face chirped as he came through the door,   
"Face, what are we doing here? "Hannibal asked as Murdock and BA appeared in the doorway behind Face.   
  
  
  
  
Face put the grocery bag down on the table, it was his turn to sigh, he knew he had to explain; he just wasn't sure how they would react.   
  
  
PART 4  
  
  
"Hannibal, its hard to explain, even for me, the person whose experiencing all this weird stuff. All I know is I've made a connection with the animals in this world, they called, and I came. The she wolf yesterday is scared, the old reservation up here is being threatened, its not just the animals its people as well, the reservation has Indians on it, who are a quiet people keeping well away from what we call the modern world."Face said quietly, rubbing the side of his temple methodically,  
"I uh!" Face gasped as he fell to his knees, the pain in his head increasing as the vision cleared, men on horses shooting and killing as they marauder through the settlement. Face's eyes were wide, he could barely breath he felt the agony of those shot as he writhed in agony on the kitchen floor.   
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Face screamed as the pain intensified, he saw Maya running with the women and children, away from the fiery hell that had been there home. The face of the leader of marauders was suddenly very clear, Dougie Kyle .He was sat astride a beautiful black thoroughbred firing his gun at random, the evil glint in his eyes reflected in the fiery hell he'd created.  
Murdock tried to calm Face as he ran to his side, Face was gasping for air as he slumped back unconscious in Murdock' s arms.  
"Jesus Hannibal what the hell is going on? What the hell happened then? "Murdock asked as he supported the frame,   
"I don't know Murdock, lets get Face on the couch, his breathing's still ragged. Whatever is going on if it carries on like this its likely to kill him, I am not about to let that happen captain, we fight this together as always ask bloody questions later!" Hannibal retorted sharply.  
  
  
PART 5  
  
Face's eyes flittered open as he came round, as his vision cleared he recognised Murdock hovering over him,   
"Ne, ne, need to go ...."Face whispered as he slowly sat up,   
"What the bathroom?" Murdock asked helping him to his feet, Face shook his head,  
"No, get me to the van, please ..."Murdock looked over at Hannibal anxiously,   
"Face, you're not going anywhere, take it easy."Hannibal said as he walked across the room to help Murdock.   
"No, you don't understand, I've gotta go, I need to Hannibal, please!" Face gasped weakly. "It's important!" Hannibal shrugged,  
"Wherever you go, LT we go as always."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Face slung open the van door and clambered out, he swallowed hard at the sight that met his tear-filled eyes. Carnage, wig wams burnt to the ground, acrid fowl smelling smoke billowing into the sky. Face staggered forward, he ran his hand through his hair as he surveyed the damage done. Hannibal stood behind him opened mouthed, as did BA and Murdock, none of them had seen this kind of carnage since NAM. None of them had wanted to see it again, Face continued to stagger forward, he felt sick, to the very core of his soul, so much pain, he could still hear the screams of terror in his head,   
"I saw all this happening!" he said quietly, "These people were slaughtered, women and kids. "He glanced down and picked up what must have been a child's doll. Burnt and sullied by the scorched earth.   
"What do you mean you saw this happening Face?" Hannibal asked as he walked forward. Face slowly stood up, still with the doll in his hand,   
"I mean I saw it happening, when I collapsed in the kitchen, I had, I don't know what the fuck to call it, a vision? I dunno, but I know who did this, his face is engraved in my mind, in these people's blood. "Face replied.  
"Who?" Murdock asked,"Who would be capable of this! I mean this aint NAM, we aren't in a war zone, and this was just plain evil man!"   
"I wouldn't call it evil captain!"Came a familiar voice behind them, "I'd call it a successful mission!"   
Face turned slowly,   
"Kyle, your going to pay for what you've done here today!" He said before he'd even seen him. Kyle snorted; he cocked his hat off his brow,   
"These people never existed, therefore no crime was ever committed here LT. He waved for his someone to come forward behind him,   
"In case you think your wolf friend is gonna help ya!" he goaded as one of his goons road forward with a wolf's body on the back of his horse, which was thrown roughly to the ground. Face gasped as he ran forward and knelt down tenderly he laid Maya's head in his lap He bent over holding Maya close to his chest,  
"You BASTARD!" he screamed through his tears. Kyle smiled, shaking his head as he motioned for him and his men to leave,   
"And I thought Murdock was the crazy one! LT, that vermin died real painfully, just thought I'd share that with, you bein so attached an all!" Face laid Maya down and ran at Kyle who simply made his horse rear kicking the LT in the forehead which sent him flying across the floor landing with a resounding thump next to the she wolf's still warm body. Face stood up blood trickling down the side of his head; he wavered but remained standing, just. Kyle laughed,   
" Bye for now, I'm sure we'll meet again!"   
"You can bet your life on that!" Hannibal seethed. With that Kyle was gone as quickly as he had appeared. F ace lifted Maya's body and staggered past the others,   
"I'll bury her, where she belongs, with her people."He stammered, "Leave me alone!"  
  
  
  
"This just got personal didn't it Colnel!"BA said as they watched Face stagger away from them, his head bowed in grief,  
"As personal as it gets!"Hannibal replied.  
  
  
PART 6  
  
Face slumped back as he finished turning the dirt over, his head ached, he was lucky that horse knew how to pull her punches so to speak. He smirked, if Kyle knew how little his steed really thought of him maybe just maybe he wouldn't be quite so high and mighty sat up there above the ground above his victims, it was that thought that reopened the flood gates of tears he'd been trying to quell. Midnight hadn't meant to hurt him, he knew that but what choice did she have having such a cruel master at least for now.  
He wiped his tears away, he could still hear Midnight's apologies in his head, she was still with him, he gingerly felt his scalp, yes she'd caused superficial damage but if she'd meant it, boy would he have known it, well at least days after when he'd finally woken up. He could hardly breathe through the grief he felt at that moment, Maya had trusted him; he'd not been there.   
"Be at peace my sister, I will avenge your death, forgive me for failing you in your hour of need. "Face said softly as he got to his feet, he turned and walked away, as he broke the brow of the hill he noticed the van was still there, he gasped when he realised what his family had been doing, laying to rest all they could find in a dignified way. Hannibal saw him first as he made his way down the hill,   
"This aint just your battle LT, I may not understand what your going through, but that don't mean I won't go through it with you, trial by fire it maybe, but I'm with you as are BA and Murdock 110% of the way." Hannibal said as Face approached him, Face smiled as the linked arms palm to palm forearm to forearm.  
"One for all, all for one hey Colnel?"Face said,  
"As always Face!" Hannibal replied his smile a knowing smile of just what his unit would do to Dougie Kyle.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
PART 7  
  
  
Face was real quiet on the way back to the cabin, Murdock could see that in his mind he was far far away, those beautiful sapphire eyes had a distance in them he'd never seen before. Hannibal had noticed as well, they all had if they were honest. Face disappeared up to the room he shared with Murdock shortly after they got back, locking the door behind him. He was in no mood for his friend's well-meaning banter .He cleaned his cut on his head, and watched the bloodied water spiral down into the plughole. He wasn't ready for the searing pain in his head that hit him without warning; he braced himself against the sink,  
"Ahh no not again!" he muttered falling to his knees as he turned wide eyed at the spectacle in front of him .The area that had been the bathroom door was gone, all Face could see was billowing grey fog. Two forms walked forward out of the fog. One was Maya the other a man Face didn't recognise .The pain in his head increased as they materialised clearer stood in front of him, Maya sat down her head cocked to one side quizzically. The man looked at Face his eyes were dark, his chiselled features scars of age, the tattoo on his chest, Face recognised from the settlement.  
"We are sorry we bring you so much pain, but it is the only way we can reach you. "He said in a low gravely tone of voice which sounded as old as time itself. Face winced he was finding it hard to keep conscious.   
"There are people hiding in the hills, those who escaped the fire, Maya will be your spirit guide, help us."He said his hand held out towards Face, Face doubled over in agonising pain he felt like he had fireworks going off in his head as the faces of the frightened flooded his mind, he felt there fear passing out as the images dissipated and the room returned to its normal state.  
  
  
As he came to he felt sick he crawled over to the toilet and threw up, he slumped back against the wall, breathing hard he tried to make sense of what had just happened. These contacts were becoming more painful each time they happened. Struggling to his feet he staggered out the bathroom and slumped onto the bed he curled up into the foetal position and closed his eyes as the welcome arms of sleep wrapped themselves around his body.  
  
  
  
PART 8  
Kyle sat back on the chair his legs crossed resting on the desk, he held his hat in his hand as he eyed the government lackey stood in front of him. Who looked decidedly uncomfortable, as he placed the briefcase on the desk?   
"The money as agreed."He said gruffly.  
"That's where we have a problem."Kyle replied coldy.the official frowned,  
"What do you mean? "  
"I mean, the price just went up! "The official's eyes narrowed, he didn't like the man sat arrogantly in front of him, there was summit about him that was just plain wrong, and he just smelt bad.   
"Who said this was a negotiation?"He asked. , Kyle sneered as he stood up snapping the briefcase shut and shutting it, shoving it at the suited man.   
"If you want that piece of land, the price went up, you got a military trained team on the side of the local inhabitants shall we say. If you want to keep that bloody land I'd suggest you do as I say! Give me what I want! "He snarled as he walked round the desk, it amused him that this govt geek truly seemed scared of him, he could see the beads of sweat on his forehead. Begrudgingly the man nodded as he picked up the briefcase,  
"Whatever it costs, my people want that land, simple as that."He replied walking away from the irksome man beside him, as he got to the door he paused and turned to Kyle, looking him straight in the eye," By whatever means necessary!"He said in a low gravely voice, with that he was gone, as quickly as he had arrived. Kyle's smile broadened, there was a an evil glint in his eye, that last sentence made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside, by any means necessarily. Licence to kill he thought to himself, mind you who was he fooling, he was going to settle the score permanently with the a team, with or without the permission of his client, but the fact that such permission had been given would make it soo much sweeter, the extra money he didn't give a shit about, but hey, you don't ask you don't get, and Dougie kyle wasn't used to not getting what he wanted, and he wasn't about to start now. Settling the score with The A Team was a delicious side order to what was already on the menu.  
  
  
  
  
  
PART 9  
  
Face gazed into the fire, lost in thought. Everyone else had called it a night, Face just couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he saw the devastation at the reservation. He glanced out the window, it was snowing, and the pristine virginal snow was a stark contrast to the images that plagued his mind. He wasn't entirely sure what he was supposed to do? He knew there were people hiding in the mountain caves, or at least he thought he did, he didn't know what was real and what wasn't anymore. Dougie Kyle's presence gave him an awful feeling of dread; Kyle wouldn't just leave; not now he knew they were here. Face stood up and walked over to the porch; he pulled on the coat that was on the back of the chair. A voice was calling him; he turned and saw Billie eyeing him from the softly lit hall doorway,   
"You can't go on your own, you know that!" Face smiled,  
"Come with me then!" he replied as he opened the porch door, shutting it after Billie.   
"And you say my daddy's the crazy one, jeeze! Its friggin cold out here!" Face sniggered,  
"Friggin?" Billie glared at him,  
"I don't have to have as fowl a mouth as you humans do I?"   
"C'mon, I wanna get back here before the others wake up."Face replied still smirking.  
  
  
  
  
The snow crunched under their feet as they made their way up the mountainside, the snowfall had lessened and was just enough to cover their tracks. Face paused as they approached the caves. The voice had gotten louder, so loud he wasn't sure from which direction it came. Billie eyed him as scratched his head with his hind paw,   
"C'mon! Eenie meenie minie mo, hmmm, this cave will do!" he said as he ran ahead. Face winced as he followed, he could hardly think straight as he fell to his knees at the cave's entrance,  
"Stop it!" his mind yelled,   
"HELP US!" was the screeched reply before the voice suddenly disappeared. Breathing hard Face scrambled to his feet and followed the fast retreating fuzzy furry butt belonging to Billie down the passageway.  
  
  
  
  
PART10  
  
  
As the passage way opened up into the large inner sanctum, Face shuddered, this place was eerie, and he could sense the ancient souls who were restless all around him. Billy looked back at him,   
"Now this is was I call creepy, even I can feel the power in this place, I'm not sure we should be here."   
"Oh you should be here!" Came the low gravely reply, as a large wolf appeared from the shadows, morphasising shape almost instantly into a his human form. Face gasped as he staggered back his eyes wide in fear and disbelief at what he'd just witnessed. He tripped on a rock behind him and fell resoundedly on his butt. The ancient man walked forward a gentle look in his eye as he held out his hand, "Follow me." he said softly, and Face slowly took his hand his eyes never leaving the gaze of the ancient one in front of him.   
  
  
A few minutes later or so it seemed they came out the cave to a very different place from where Face and Billy had just come from. It was still snowing, it was still cold, but there the similarities ended, the air was full of children's laughter, dogs playing, camp fires burnt with devoted parents huddled together watching the actions of their offspring. Face swallowed hard he recognised the settlement, there were very real tears in his sapphire eyes,  
"I don't need to see this, wherever we are, I mean whatever time we are? I recognise all this and I know whets going to happen to it."He said quietly.  
"These are the spirits of all those who were butchered, in limbo, if you will, the children play as they played moments before the attack, it is fortunate we were able to freeze their memories to these moments, their kinfolk, know what happened they relive it every night in their dreams. We need you to take back the land, which is ours, only, and then can we rest. That land is ancient, a sacred land very few people knew about, hence our ability to hide from your so called civilization." Came the low gravely response. Face hung his head as he ran his hand through his wet hair,   
"Who are you? And why me?"   
"Maya didn't get time to tell you of your importance to us did she. Well the gift you have to be able to see and hear us is an ancient and rare gift, you are a blessed soul with the power of goodness radiating through you. You were chosen because of the inner you, your essence is pure and innocent and giving. Your willingness to help those weaker than you shines brightly. You have always had this gift it has only now been awakened, and we need to teach you how to cultivate it. Will you help us?" Face looked up and eyed the strange man stood near him,  
"My friends and I will help you, we know the man who did this, I am not a saint, I don't pretend to be, I am a man and I AM human, with very human frailties ......"  
"If you mean your womanising ways, well, we all have are crosses to bear." Billy muttered. Face snorted as he shook his head,  
"Can you teach me to turn the volume of his mind down?" The ancient man smiled warmly,  
"Always the joker .Now come here and sit opposite me, take my hands and close your eyes let lesson one begin." He said softly.  
  
  
PART 11  
  
Face walked out of the cave entrance deep in thought, without thinking, purely through reflex he ducked as a branch smacked against the cave wall above his head. Tucking and rolling with athletic grace he looked up and saw the smirking face of Dougie Kyle, one eyebrow raised in amusement.  
"You gonna make this easy or hard Peck? I think you know which I'd prefer!" Face slowly got to his feet, he eyed Kyle, and he couldn't shake the images of Maya from his mind, as his hands closed into tight fists he sighed,  
"Kyle I wouldn't stick around here too long it could be real detrimental to your health!" Kyle frowned, as he nervously looked around, in the darkness all he could see were pairs of eyes, inhuman eyes, behind Peck, circling him and his men. Cocking his gun he motioned for his men to back off as he let one shot out, he sneered as he watched Face fall to the floor the snow turning crimson almost immediately,   
"Later!" he muttered as disappeared back into the shadows of the forest.  
  
  
Billie nuzzled the unconscious Face licking him gently trying to get a response, the wolf pack slowly came out the shadows and each wolf changed shape to their human form,   
"Do something!" Billie yelled.   
  
  
PART 12  
  
  
As Face bound his arm he could feel Hannibal's glare burning into him from the doorway, he was positively chewing on his cigar which he only ever did when he was mad, and he was mad, very fuckin mad. Face knew it, he just didn't want to make eye contact with that glare, not yet, the bullet had gone clean through, the cut on his head which had knocked him out was weeping, but that was superficial he'd been lucky, he knew it, Hannibal wasn't about to let him forget it, they all knew how effective a killer Kyle was, he'd meant to kill, he was taken by surprise this time, there wouldn't be second time.  
  
  
"Was it worth it LT?" Hannibal asked as he walked forward scooping up the bowl of water and emptying it in the sink, Face sighed heavily, Hannibal noted he looked tired, pale and drawn, dark circles under those sapphire eyes seemed to be chiselled into his usually faultless features.  
"I think I know what we got to do, kick Kyle's butt would be a good start! " Face replied sourly, "That and making sure whoever is after that land never fuckin gets it!"   
  
Hannibal eyes narrowed, "No more heroics OK!" Face snorted in reply a sardonic smirk lightening up his face,"Who me? "   
"You know what I mean, LT, we work as a team, we work together, and we work with this strange stuff, OK! " Hannibal replied. Face looked up he could see the concern in the Colonel's eyes; the anger had abated, at least for now, Face nodded,   
"Ok." He replied.  
  
Kyle wasn't a happy man, that weirdness back at the cave had caught him out, and man did that rile him, he'd wanted to take Peck out as easily as he'd done before, somehow things were very different with that young man now. He knew that bullet would only have winged him, if that, then a wounded animal had its own potential for a fun hunt, he thought to himself, this rematch was going to be fun, he could feel it in his bones.  
  
  
Face watched the snowfall, one hand on his wounded and bound arm, which was in a makeshift sling. Out there somewhere was a very different kind of animal, Face could feel his presence, he could smell his sullied aura, his arm was a painful reminder of their last meeting. Kyle stared back from his vantage point in the trees, nemesis and prey watching the other.  
  
PART 13  
  
Face stood outside the house, he knew someone was watchin, he knew it was Kyle, he'd taken the sling off before he'd left the kitchen, his arm felt like it was burning, how could a place so beautiful attract such a man as Douglas Kyle? Face wondered. Hannibal stood in the door way eyeing his LT warily, he'd long since stopped questioning his ability to sense trouble, Face was tense, those sapphire eyes pained, he didn't even seem to be aware of him anymore, he watched Face sniff the air, he turned and motioned for Hannibal to cover him as he sped of into the dark embrace of the lightly frosted forest."Dammit Lt! " Hannibal muttered as he cocked his own gun.   
"What's going on Colonel?" Murdock asked as he approached the house with BA.  
"I think our friend Dougie Kyle is out there, Face has taken the point!" Hannibal replied, with uncanny synchronisation they all turned at the sound of gunfire,  
"Face!" Murdock yelled breaking into a run.   
  
  
  
  
Face paused as the bullet whizzed passed his ear, he gasped for breath, pinned to the tree, he closed his eyes, one voice came through loud and clear, it was Midnight's.   
"Behind you! "She whispered. I know that Face thought to him as he stared at the hole in the tree opposite him, chiselled into the bark by that bullet. Kyle smiled,   
"C'mon my pretty!" he muttered as he skulked between the trees, his eyes never leaving the tree he knew Peck hid behind. Face bristled, his anger welling, Kara's death still so painfully raw in his memory. Without a second thought he came from behind the tree and fired, his eyes blazing when he saw the evil smile on Kyle's face as he too let out a shot.   
  
  
PART 14  
  



End file.
